1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computerized billing systems. More particularly, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for providing revisional delta billing and re-billing in a dynamic project environment.
2. Related Art
Information Technology (IT) projects that provide services to individual employees often need to bill those employees' business units for materials or labor. The materials or labor can vary between employees, depending upon the individual employee's existing hardware or software configuration, environmental conditions, network connection, requirements for system modifications or system capabilities, etc. For example, during a migration from a token ring to an Ethernet network:
(A) There may be different types of Ethernet adapters required for different types of systems;
(B) Some employees may need patch cables;
(C) Some employees may need specialized connectors to plug a cable into a particular type of wall port; and
(D) The time needed to migrate each system may vary depending upon the system's hardware and software configuration.
Because of the highly dynamic nature of such a project, where metrics are constantly in flux, it often becomes difficult to manage the revisional delta billing and re-billing processes, particularly where timely revisional delta billing and timely re-billing is required. This is especially true for large projects involving thousands of employees and thousands of systems.